


I'll Be Right Here, With You

by kittenfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Broken!Zayn, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Abuse, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenfiction/pseuds/kittenfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik was never really the one to choose the /right/ kind of people.</p><p>He constantly chose the ones that ruined him, and left him scarred.</p><p>All it took was a single phone call, and Louis Tomlinson would always be there.</p><p>He'd be there forever, if Zayn needed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Right Here, With You

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt on my fanfiction Tumblr blog.

Zayn would never admit it out loud, but he was a victim in an abusive relationship.

Only one person knew about it—Louis Tomlinson.

Most days, Zayn would lie and make up excuses as to why he was hurt. He didn’t want to not look manly. She was a small girl—maybe 130 lbs. at the most. But, Zayn was whipped and she made sure that whip had spikes.

~~

“But.. Baby.. Why?”, Zayn’s voice was soft as he tried to calmly speak to the infuriated girl in front of him. “Are you questioning me?”, her voice gained a new roughness that was foreign to anyone who knew her—anyone other than Zayn. The back of her right hand smacked across his face, he looked down, biting onto his lower lip. He knew he didn’t deserve this; but she was the love of his life. No one said love was easy, Zayn just wanted to overcome the problems and spend his life with Juliana.

“I—I’m sorry. I just don’t understand. I thought we loved each other, but you are breaking up with me.”, he made sure to think each word thoroughly to make sure he did not ask her a single question. The small blonde raised her eyebrows at Zayn before rolling her eyes and grabbing onto his shirt collar, the action telling Zayn to stand up.

Zayn slowly raised to his feet, now being taller than Juliana. “If you thought I ever loved you, well,”, she paused to give a malicious grin his way, “Then you are much more of an idiot than I thought you were.” Zayn opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything her fingers clamped down onto his lips to stop any words from leaving his mouth. “Your father is a billionaire. Now that I convinced him to endorse my product, I have absolutely nothing left with you.” Juliana pushed against his chest forcefully, causing him to lose balance and fall onto the ground. “You are nothing, Zayn. Just a cute face, and money. But you see, I have a new cute face in my life. Have for a few weeks now.” 

Zayn looked at the ground as his eyes began stinging. Cheater. Juliana was an abusive cheater. She didn’t like his looking down much, the girl setting her hand on his chin and jerking his head up to look at her. “I believe you know him, or used to.”, she purred as she brought her lips down to his ear. “Does Liam ring a bell?”

Zayn’s heart fell to the bottom of his stomach. He grew up being best friends with Liam, but their freshman year in high school, Liam found a new group. He left Zayn alone. Until Sophomore year. Then Liam and his posse began bullying Zayn on a daily basis. Two years, two years of Zayn being bullying. He was ready for Senior year to end.

“Pathetic. You can’t speak now?” Juliana let go of his face as she began walking out, “Now.”, she muttered before leaving out. Zayn made a confused face before seeing Liam’s posse step from behind the corner. Outside the glass door, Juliana was getting into Liam’s car. “Lads, w-we can work things out another way.”, Zayn lowly spoke, his voice shaking. He knew what was coming, he didn’t want it; any of it.

There were a few chuckles as the three boys circled around Zayn. “Your parents must be so sad they raised a pussy like you.”, one muttered. Another jabbed the first one in the side, “We aren’t here to talk, you know that.” Zayn slowly looked up and opened his lips, but before he could say anything; a fist punched across his face. “o’mp.”, Zayn mumbled before feeling three hard kicks into his side. The tears were pouring down his face. He wanted an escape, he needed an escape. 

~~

 

Zayn’s eyes tried opening a bit, though the puffiness stopped them from opening much. He slowly sat up, clutching onto his side. “Shit..”, he muttered to himself. He looked around—the coast was clear. He wasn’t sure how long he had been out. There was blood on the ground from his nose and lip. He groaned in pain when he moved to grab his phone out his pocket. He slowly unlocked his phone and dialed Louis’ number.

~~

Louis met Zayn his Junior year, Zayn was a sophomore. They originally only spoke because in the elective they had together; they were forced to be partners. Though, it didn’t take long for a friendship to bloom. Louis’ senior year, the two became best friends, but over the past year the two were drifting apart. It hurt Louis a lot, for more than one reason. Zayn was the person he could trust, the person who could always made him smile—Zayn was the person Louis fell in love with. Which was a problem, since Zayn was straight and Louis never told Zayn his sexuality.

Louis was laying on his couch in his flat, eating crisps, when his phone lit up and started vibrating. Louis grabbed his phone, seeing it was Zayn and immediately answered. “Zayn??” For a reply, there was only heavy breathing. Louis knew what happened just by that, and it shattered his heart. He jumped up from his couch and grabbed his keys. “Where are you? Can you please tell me that?” Louis quickly made his way out of his flat and down to his car, not wasting any time. “G—G—Gym.”, Zayn slowly slurred. Zayn was at his family’s personal gym. “You hold on, Zayn. I’ll be there in two minutes.” There was some small movements on Zayn’s side of the phone, “Be careful.”, he managed to choke out before there was a click and Louis was already on his way.

So many times, Louis had to see Zayn beat up and broken. It hurt to see him like that. Louis was the only one who knew about Zayn being bullying at school, and about his abusive girlfriend. When they first got together, nearly a year ago, Louis told him to leave her but Zayn would never listen. Zayn’s parents didn’t care; leaving Zayn alone.

~~

Louis’ care swerved as he stopped in front of the glass doors of the gym. He quickly ran in. “Zayn??”, he shouted as he ran through the gym looking around frantically. He looked down, seeing some blood on the ground. His heart began pounding in his chest. “Zayn?!” Finally, he heard choking on the other side of the wall and he quickly cut through the corner. There was blood on the ground, and Zayn was in the fetal position. Louis quickly crouched down beside Zayn. “I’m going to clean you up, okay??” Zayn slowly looked at Louis through the small crack his eyelids would open, “Clean floor… first.” He laid his head back on the ground.

Louis jumped up, going to the closet he knew the cleaning supplies were. It was quick, just a rub down on the ground to remove the blood. He quickly grabbed the baby wipes and ran back to Zayn. “Come here.”, he whispered caringly as he slowly pulled Zayn’s head to lay on Louis’ stretched out legs. He slowly and gently moved the wipe across the blood on Zayn’s face. He wasn’t bleeding anymore, which was good. Louis wiped off the rest of his face after the blood was gone as his eyes were glossed over and filled with tears that threatened to fall. Zayn looked at Louis and slowly raised his hand, letting his fingertips set onto Louis’ jaw. “I’m okay.” And for the first time since the phone call, Zayn spoke with belief in his broken voice. Louis slowly nodded and stood up, pulling Zayn up with him. 

He slowly helped Zayn into his car and buckled his seatbelt. “I’m not letting you go back home, or to school.” He shut the door and walked around, getting into the driver’s seat. “I have to go to school, and home.” Louis shook his head, “There is only two weeks left to this school year. You never miss school and you are allowed 12 absent days. You aren’t going to school. You’re not going home because they verbally abuse you there and I refuse to let that happen.” Zayn would have argued, but he was too tired, too weak.

~~

Zayn’s parents didn’t like it much, but they didn’t care enough to force him to go home or to school. Instead, they just let him be. He had been living with Louis for two weeks, Louis treated him like it was his house and he was a servant. It was a bit ridiculous at times, but Louis wouldn’t stop.

“I’m going to visit my mum tomorrow. Would you like to come?”, Louis asked as he walked into the room and sat onto the couch, slipping on his red vans. “Your mum?” Louis chuckled and nodded, “Remember, she lives in Doncaster still.” Zayn nodded this time, “Right right, I remember. Uhm, if you want me to.” Louis smiled, “It wasn’t going to be an option.” The raven-haired boy chuckled and shook his head. “Figured.”

~~

“Louis, why do we have to drive there? Why couldn’t we have just rode in a plane? Wo’ld of been faster.”

Louis shook his head, they were almost there at this point. “Do you have money for plane tickets?” 

Zayn grumbled, “Could have conned my dad into giving me money.” Louis rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I’m sure that would have worked out great, yea?” Zayn looked over at Louis then rested his head against the window. “Go to sleep you little baby, we are almost there. I’ll wake you once we are there.” Zayn opened his lips to protest against being called a little baby, but sleep just happened to be calling his name at this point.

~~

The trip to visit Louis’ mum went by pretty fast, though they only stayed three nights. His family welcomed Zayn like their own. Today was the last day in Doncaster.

“Wanna go to the water park? It’s not that hot out, but it’s not cold either?”

Zayn shrugged his shoulders, “Sure.”

The two blokes changed into the appropriate attire then decided to walk instead of drive there. Actually, Louis decided it because he didn’t feel like getting any gas right now.

“Your life is so much more different than I ever thought it would be.” Louis looked over at Zayn and furrowed his small eyebrows, “What do you mean?” Zayn chuckled, “D’no. Just never thought someone’s life could be so happy and fun.” Louis looked over at Zayn, he knew that even though it was a simple answer—it was a deep admiration Zayn felt towards Louis’ life. He was right, their lives were completely different. Louis tossed his arm around Zayn’s shoulder and grinned, “I d’no. You’ve joined my life and for the past two weeks I believe you’re happy, right?” Zayn chewed onto his lower lip for a moment, wanting to fully think the question through. A smile stretched across his features, “Your right.” The raven-haired boy looked at Louis, “I am happy.”

~~

“Come on. I thought you said you were a macho man. It’s just one ride.” 

Zayn looked at the ground for a moment. “I don’t want to ride it..”

Louis furrowed his eyebrows some then sat down onto the bench beside Zayn. “Why not?”

Zayn chewed onto his lower lip but kept his eyes on the ground. “No reason..”

Louis adjusted on the bench, “You can tell me anything.”

Zayn waited a minute before slowly looking at Louis. “It’s 30 ft. in the air. I’m terrified of heights. The float you’re on, if you don’t ride perfectly, might shoot you off into the water when you land—I can’t swim.”

Louis’ features softened. “We don’t have to ride it then. But just know, no matter what the ride is, I’ll be right there. You don’t have to be scared of heights, and if you got shot off the float—I’d jump in and save you.” 

Zayn smiled before looking down then out at the ride. “Let’s do it.” Louis looked at him, “Are you sure?” Zayn nodded and stood up.

They began up the stairs, which took forever. “I think the stairs are going to be worse than the actual height.” Louis laughed at Zayn’s comment, “You’re probably right.” As they got to the top, there was two people who was in front of them. Zayn’s eyes slowly began to look off the side of the ride and his hands began to shake. Louis grabbed Zayn’s hands, “no no no no no. Look at me.” Zayn slowly looked at Louis. “It’s okay. You won’t fall. Just look at me.” Louis smiled at Zayn then let go of his hands.

Zayn did exactly what Louis told him to, he looked nowhere but at him. At first it was because he was scared, but the more he looked at Louis, the more he realised how blue his eyes were. He noticed how gentle yet mischievous his smile was. How feminine his bone structure was, how long and full his eyelashes were. For a bit, Zayn got mesmerised before he remembered it was Louis and quickly looked at his own hands when they got into the large float.

~~

Louis got out of the float first, holding out his hand to help Zayn get out without falling into the pool of water. “How bad was it?” 

Zayn shrugged his shoulders, “To be honest, the second they pushed us off I closed my eyes.”

Louis laughed and shook his head, “Well, was it as bad as you thought it would be?”

Zayn waited a minute, walking along side of Louis. “Nah.” Louis smiled, “Wanna get a snow cone and leave?” Zayn smiled, “Sure. How long has it been?” Louis looked at the clock on the snow cone stand’s wall. “About four hours.” The dark-haired bloke nodded as they approached the stand. “What flavour do you want, Zayn?”

Zayn yawned some, “Whatever you get.” Louis nodded and ordered two regular sized Tiger’s Blood. He paid for the ice and grabbed them, giving one to Zayn. “I don’t know if this is going to be good or not. I’ve never even heard of this flavour.” Louis chuckled and took a bite of the flavoured ice, “It’s my favorite flavour.”

~~

Summer was coming to an end, which meant school was going to be starting soon. Zayn was going to be moving away to attend college. He was going to become an English teacher. It shouldn’t be this hard to let him go, but it was. It was harden than Louis thought it would be. He had spent every day with Zayn since two weeks before school let out. He was so happy. Even though Zayn still knew nothing about how Louis felt, Louis was so happy to have Zayn there just as a friend. 

~~

“Zayn?”, Louis’ voice was soft as he walked into the guest room in his flat. Zayn was finishing off packing. Almost everything was packed away now. He was leaving tomorrow. Louis’ heart sunk to the bottom of his stomach. Louis was going to be alone again. He was so close to having the life he always wanted.

“M?”, Zayn mumbled whilst fiddling with his things, trying to make them fit into his suitcase. Louis walked over to Zayn and crouched down in front of him. “Let me help.” Zayn slowly moved his hands away, allowing Louis to move the things around to make them fit. 

~~

Say something you idiot. Today is your last day here. You leave tomorrow. What’s the worst that can happen? Just do it. Let it off your chest before you leave. You won’t ever see him again anyways. That’s why you are going to college so far away. To leave behind your life in England.

Zayn took a deep breath. He looked at himself in the mirror, fixing his varsity sweater and hair before walking into the kitchen. 

Louis raised his eyebrows at Zayn, “Someone’s looking snazzy.” Zayn chuckled some and sat across from Louis at the table. “I always look snazzy.” The older boy laughed, “Sure, sure. Of course.”

Zayn rolled his eyes and picked up his fork, stabbing into a piece of chicken and bringing it to his lips. This was their last meal together. The last meal that Louis would make for Zayn. And with that simple thought, Zayn couldn’t control himself. He dropped the fork and ran back into his room. 

Louis was confused. Did he do something wrong? He stood up, walking to Zayn’s room. He knocked on the door frame then walked in, “I was only teasing, you always look snazzy.”, he said softly before sitting down onto the bed beside the younger male. Zayn shook his head, keeping his hands on his face. “That’s not it, Lou.”

Louis scratched the back of his neck some, “Well, then what is it?”

Zayn took a moment, wiping under his eyes then looked at Louis. His eyes were still watery, but no tears fell as he looked at Louis. “Tonight is it. After tonight, it’s all over. No more coming home and watching movies with you. No more going with you to visit your mum when you get home-sick. No more walking into the kitchen and seeing you cooking. Louis you’re my best friend, and you’ve treated me so different than anyone else ever has. I’ve become dependent on you and tomorrow I’m leaving to learn to be independent. It’s scary. And I want to go to college, but I’m scared.”

Louis let out a small sigh, wrapping his arms around Zayn and pulling him closer to himself. Zayn pressed his face against Louis shoulder, his breath hitting against Louis’ neck. Louis slowly moved his hands, rubbing reassuring shapes over his sweater. “I know it’s scary. I left home and came here. Hours away. It was hard, but I learned to be independent. I know you can do it, Zayn. It’ll be okay.” Zayn slowly looked up at Louis, pulling his head from the older bloke’s shoulder. “Can you honestly say you aren’t upset that as of tomorrow, you will be here by yourself again?”

Louis looked down then at Zayn, “I’m going to miss you, a lot, Zayn. You’re my best friend. The only person I really trust around here. But going to college, that will make your life so much better. I’m not going to complain about something because I’m selfish.” 

Zayn looked down for a moment. Was this the time? He had been debating it all day.

“It won’t be okay.”, he said sharply. Louis pulled from Zayn, looking him directly into the eyes, a rush of worry flowing through his crystal eyes. Zayn took a breath, closing his eyes then opening them back, looking into Louis’ crystal hues. “Because I’m in love with you, and as of tomorrow, I’ll lose you.”

Louis gulped. Did he just say that?

“I—“, Zayn cut off Louis, “I know you don’t feel the same. I just had to say it.” Louis shook his head, “You don—“ Zayn cut off Louis again. “No need to explain, truly, I—“, this time, Louis cut off Zayn. He pressed his lips onto Zayn’s. Zayn’s lips were more full than his own. His lips were softer than he guessed; he always figured Zayn’s lips would be plumper when in reality, his lips melted onto Louis’. 

Slowly, Louis pulled his lips from Zayn’s, bringing his lips to Zayn’s ear. The younger lad still had his eyes closed, in shock. Louis’ fingers rested on the side of Zayn’s neck, moving each time he swallowed. Louis softly kissed onto Zayn’s ear before whispering; “I’ve been in love with you for almost three years now. If you want me, I promise you aren’t going to lose me just because you go to college.”


End file.
